The Prophocy
by fanjimmy
Summary: A hypnotist tells Jimmy and Cindy that they must go to Brazil and get married to save a town. But they don't want to. Or do they?
1. The Hypnotist

Everybody is sixteen- year- old and they are in Retroville High School.  
  
Everybody is in biology class learning about whales.  
  
"Well class," said Mrs. Ricky "the whale eats little organisms to eat not like sharks that eat their prey bigger."  
  
"Students can I have your attention," said the principal over the P.A. "please come to the gym for an important assembly."  
  
The kids just awed.  
  
"Now kids come on cheer up you get miss some school time."  
  
"Yeah," screamed the kids.  
  
They began to line up. Jimmy and Cindy ran for the door and hit each other.  
  
"Watch out, Vortex. I was here first."  
  
"In your dreams, Nerdtron. I was here."  
  
"Now Jimmy and Cindy don't start fighting again," said Mrs. Ricky "go in the back and I don't want to hear another word out of you two."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Ricky," said Jimmy and Cindy in unison and they went to the back of the line. People snickered and pointed as Jimmy and Cindy walked at the end of the line. Then they arrived at the gym and sat down in the stances.  
  
"Today," said the principal "we are having Costa Rican hypnotist Ricardo Gonzalas."  
  
Everyone clapped as he came out on stage. He was a tall man with thick glasses, with a large mustache and was dressed in a black tuxedo."  
  
"Hello students of Retroville High School."  
  
"Hello Mr. Gonzalas," said everyone.  
  
"Today I will hypnotize two of your teachers and I will play a song that had a prophecy for my people."  
  
"Yeah," said everyone.  
  
"First, I will hypnotize your principal."  
  
The principal came up to the stage and set down in the chair there. Then Mr. Gonzalas pulled out a watch and waved it in front of the principal and said, "You are getting sleepy, so very, very sleepy." After he said that, the principal fell asleep. Then Mr. Gonzalas said when I snap my fingers you will become a bird." Then he snapped his fingers and the principal was flapping his arms and started singing. Everybody laughed at their principal acting like a bird. Then Mr. Gonzalas snapped his fingers again and the principal came awake and everyone clapped at the performance and the principal sat down. Then, Mr. Gonzalas called up Mrs. Ricky. The students had to pull and push her to the stage. Mrs. Ricky finally gave in and sat in the chair. Mr. Gonzalas he pulled out his watch again and said, "When I snap my fingers you will be a bee." And he snapped his fingers and Mrs. Ricky was buzzing and flapping her hands. Everybody laughed at Mrs. Ricky buzzing around as a bee. Then Mr. Gonzalas snapped his fingers and Mrs. Ricky went back to normal. She sat down a little embarrassed. Then Mr. Gonzalas bowed and said "Thank You, Thank You now I will play a song with my flute that is to awaken two gods of mine. See this song was apart of a prophecy of the gods. This song is meant to be romantic. See this started out as to gods falling in love but one god was jealous and forced them to fight and killed each other. The prophecy said that they would be reincarnated in to a boy with brown hair and sapphire eyes and a girl with blond hair and emerald eyes. Jimmy and Cindy jumped at the site of the idea and everyone was looking at them. He took out his flute and played the song. Jimmy and Cindy could not feel their legs. They got up and started dancing the rumba, waltz and the cheek to cheek. Mr. Gonzalas stopped playing this song and looked up. "You two are the reincarnations of the gods!" he screamed. 


	2. You Knew and Marriges

I own Mr. Gonzalas. So if you want to use him you have to ask me.  
  
We are not the reincarnation of your gods," yelled Jimmy angrily.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Gonzalas," said Cindy "you are very wrong."  
  
"I'm not wrong and I can prove it. I will play a song and you will dance the waltz and sing "Endless Love", since you haven't awaken your true power I can control you two with the song."  
  
Everybody was laughing at the thought of Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex, hated rivals, singing "Endless Love."  
  
"Yeah right," said Cindy "me and Nerdtron here will sing and dance a romantic together."  
  
"Don't call me Nerdtron, Dorktex."  
  
"That's real mature, said Cindy sarcastically "  
  
Before Jimmy could react to the insult Mr. Gonzalas started to play his flute and Jimmy and Cindy was walking towards each other and started doing the waltz and was singing two verses of "Endless Love." The boys were surprised to see that Cindy was very light on her feet and could sing. They wished that they had made more attention to her. Even Nick was paying more attention to her. The girls were yelling as if seeing a boy band. They were all so jealous at Cindy at how lucky she was dancing with him. Then after ten minutes Mr. Gonzalas snapped his fingers and Jimmy and Cindy went back to normal. When they realized what had happened they backed away and went running home. Jimmy came rushing in too fast he didn't have a chance to pet Goddard. Then his mother spoke.  
  
"Jimmy is that you dear?"  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
"What are you doing home so early from school, Jim- Jam?" asked his father.  
  
"Well this hypnotist made me sing and dance with Cindy and we had no control over our bodies and said that we were the reincarnation of some gods."  
  
After Jimmy had finished that sentence Hugh and Judy looked at each other and Judy went to talk on the phone for two minutes. Then she picked up the phone again and dialed a second number. After the phone conversation Judy said, "We have company coming."  
  
"Who is it?" said Jimmy.  
  
"You'll see soon enough."  
  
After she said that she made a pot of tea and put some cake on a dish.  
  
Same time at Cindy's house.  
  
Cindy rushed in the house and told her parents everything. But when Mrs. Vortex was about to comment the phone rang. It was Judy. After the phone conversation Mrs. Vortex said, "We are going."  
  
"To where?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Across the street."  
  
They grabbed they're coats and went across the street to Jimmy's house. After they ranged the doorbell Mrs. Vortex turned to talk to Cindy. "Now Cindy I want you to be on your best behavior and we will tell you some stuff that will surprise you and could change your life forever."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
But before Mrs. Vortex could respond Hugh opened the door. He took their coats and invited them in the living room. They sat down on one of three couches in the living room. But Cindy took a couch by herself.  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
"Now Jimmy I want you to go out there and be on your best behavior."  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"We will tell you something that might make you go crazy but it will benefit some people."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
But before Judy could respond to that question Hugh called form the living room "Honey, the Vortexes are here."  
  
"O.K. Hugh." Then she looked back at Jimmy "I'll tell you later now go out there and take the cake and tea set out in the kitchen."  
  
"O.K. Mom," said Jimmy as he took the tea set and took it in the living room. He put it on the table, said to everybody (including Cindy) and went to sit into a chair in the back of the room. Judy came out shortly afterwards and set down and talked to the grown- ups in a huddle. After about three minutes they went and talked to Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
"Jimmy," said Judy "sit with Cindy and keep her company.  
  
"Yes, mom," said Jimmy sadly as he sat next to Cindy.  
  
"Well you are thinking why you are here," said Mr. Vortex.  
  
"Yes," said Jimmy and Cindy in unison.  
  
"Well," said Hugh "do you remember what you said about the whole hypnotist thing?"  
  
"Yes," said Jimmy and Cindy in unison again.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Vortex "it is true and we knew."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Jimmy and Cindy jumping up.  
  
"We will tell everything as soon as our other guest shows up," said Judy.  
  
"What other guest mom." As soon as Jimmy finished that sentence the doorbell rang. Hugh went to answer it. It was Mr. Gonzalas. Jimmy and Cindy jumped up and said "What is he doing here?"  
  
"This man is the doctor who made the delivery. That is how we knew that you were the reincarnation of gods."  
  
"WHAT," yelled Jimmy and Cindy again.  
  
"Yes," said Mr. Gonzalas "and there's something you have to do for me. You have to go to Brazil and get married in ten years."  
  
"WHAT," yelled Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
That's it for this chapter. How do you like it so far? Is it good or is it bad? Give me some reviews. PLEASE. 


	3. The Date Idea

After Jimmy and Cindy stopped screaming, their throats were so soar that they couldn't speak and everyone was happy. They continued talking about how it would be helpful to the people of the village if they were married. They explained that if they would not get married in 10 years a volcano will erupt and burn the entire village down to the ground and no one would survive. Jimmy and Cindy listened to everything their parents and Mr. Gonzalas had said and they thought of life married to each other then that made them quiver at the thought. Then Judy said something that made them jump.  
  
"We have to go down to the village in Brazil and visit the people."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy eyes had just wide up and didn't say anything because of their sore throats.  
  
"I knew about this so I bought us all tickets," said Mr. Gonzalas "we leave in an hour."  
  
"We knew about this to Mr. Gonzalas," said Hugh "we have already packed our bags."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy just looked at each other in weirdly at how Mr. Gonzalas and their parents just knew what would have happened. An hour later, they went to the airport and they boarded a small plane. The whole plane ride took about fifteen hours and Mr. Gonzalas and the parents talked the whole ride and Jimmy and Cindy just looked out the window. When they were over Brazil, Jimmy and Cindy saw how beautiful it was and started looking at each other then they looked away quickly and looked out the window again. They landed in front of the village and when they got of the plane they had people bowing in front of Jimmy and Cindy. Asking to bless them and their children. They ran to a carriage that was waiting for them all. They took the carriage to the temples of the gods, which happened to be right by each other and saw the statues of the gods. Jimmy and Cindy was in shock because they really looked like the gods and it realized that they really are the reincarnation of gods and have to marry each other or this village would have to burn to the ground in 10 years. Then they took the carriage to a hotel. They checked in even though the bell- hop tried to ask Jimmy and Cindy to bless his family but Mr. Gonzalas pushed him and told him to stop. When they got to their rooms, the Neutron's had their own room, the Vortex's had their own room and Mr. Gonzalas had a room by his self. In their room Judy noticed that Jimmy was sad sitting on the bed alone. So she talked to him.  
  
"Jimmy, what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know why I have to be the reincarnated person of a god and I have to be married to a person I don't even like let alone I don't even know."  
  
"Wait I've got to go right across the hall to the Vortex's room."  
  
Jimmy looked at his mother weirdly as she left.  
  
When she got back she had Mrs. Vortex and Cindy with her. Judy asked Cindy to sit on the bed with Jimmy.  
  
"Well," said Judy "we thought sense you don't know each other maybe you should go out on dates."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and fainted.  
  
Sorry about it taking me so long to update this. 


	4. The Marriage

When Jimmy and Cindy woke up they were in their mother's arms and they were fanning them. When they woke up their mother's were so happy they hugged them so tight that they couldn't breathe. Jimmy and Cindy had to push themselves away to breathe. Then Judy and Mrs. Vortex started talking.  
  
"I know that this maybe a bad thing for you," said Mrs. Vortex "but this is the only thing that can make you know each other."  
  
"I agree with you," said Judy "you have to get along for you to get married and you might as well start dating right now."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy both hung their mouths open at the thought and was about to faint again but they saw their mother's mean looks and decided not to.  
  
"So lets get to our rooms," said Judy "and get Jimmy ready for his date."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Mrs. Vortex "and we will get Cindy all ready too."  
  
Mrs. Vortex grabbed Cindy and pulled her out of their room, while Judy went in the suitcase and took out a suit. After ten minutes their mothers pushed them out in to the hallway. When Jimmy and Cindy met up in the hallway they couldn't believe what they saw. Jimmy was blushing a little because he saw that Cindy was wearing a blue strapless dress, some dark blue high heels, a dolphin pendent around her neck and her hair was up.  
  
"What are you looking at Nerdtron?" asked Cindy with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing," said Jimmy nervously "I was just thinking about Betty Quinlin."  
  
Cindy was looking at Jimmy surprisingly. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and a green ring on his left hand.  
  
"What are you looking at Vortex?" asked Jimmy a little scared.  
  
"I was just thinking about Nick."  
  
"Mr. Neutron and Ms. Vortex," said Mr. Gonzalas with a chofur hat on his head "you're carriage awaits."  
  
"What carriage?" asked Jimmy and Cindy in unison.  
  
"Follow me and I will show you."  
  
They followed him down to the first floor and what they saw was amazing. It was like the Cinderella carriage. Two white horses pulling a white carriage. It was incredible. They got in the carriage and they drove for about ten minuets without talking. Cindy was staring outside the window while Jimmy was staring at her. He couldn't believe at how beautiful Cindy could look. When he realized what he was doing he shock it off and looked out the window like Cindy. When they arrived they got off the carriage they saw that they were at a restaurant. They went in and they got a nice table in front of the stage and when they got at the table they had people running to them. They ran upstairs and out to the balcony. They looked out to the moon and stared at the moonlight.  
  
"That is some beautiful moonlight," said Cindy.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," said Jimmy blushing.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. For ten years dates has been like this. Then ten years later Jimmy and Cindy married during the volcano. When they kissed the volcano stopped and the molten rubble froze.  
  
They lived happily ever after. Sorry it was kind of corny and slow. My next story will be better. 


End file.
